The Breaking
by Lily Emma Belanger
Summary: after Ron does something he regrets will he ever get hermione back his one true love? R/H
1. The Memory

Ronald Weasley sat in his house watching his only child, his daughter... gabby...play with his wand he was suddenly aware of the tears that were streaming down his face.

gabby looked like her mother...hermione... he put his face into his hands to hide the tears from gabby.

suddenly a burst of light came out of his wand and gabby fell down crying, no not even crying screaming accually.

_Ron heard hermiones shriek he looked up and saw hermione on the ground tears in her eyes. _

ron shook away the memory and was brought back to the living room, back to gabby who was pumping her hands at him crying.

he picked up gabby and bounced her

"shhh... daddys here its ok"

gabby calmed down but kept crying but not as hard, she clung to ron and put her head on his shoulder.

* * *

Hermione was laughing, gabby who was now a baby alittle older then 1, had been trying to run towards her with peanut butter all over her face but gabby had fallin, it wasnt a very funny thing gabby thought but the sight of gabby running with peanut butter had been funny.

gabby started to cry "MOMMY!" hermione rushed to gabby and picked her up and bounced her

"shh...its alright mommys here its ok."

ron who was leaning against the door frame was smiling how much he loved her.

* * *

ron layed gabby down in her crib still thinking about the peanut butter memory tears running down his face again.

what had gone wrong why wasnt hermione there...? he knew why... it was his fault he brought this on his self.

**what happend to hermione and ron why are they not together anymore?**

**you will find out later trust me please review give me advice first story.**

**Lilyemmapotter**


	2. Hermione

Hermione looked around the room she was alone...alone the word frightend her but latly everything scared her. she felt alone...scared and the one she always turned to when she felt this way, was the reason for her fear.

hermione looked at the clock. it was almost time to go and pick up Gabby, she decided she had time to write in her diary which these days was the only thing that she could confide in.

_Dear diary, _

_its almost time to pick up my dear baby girl everytime i see her it reminds me of memorys of me and..._

hermione took a deep breath even writting his name brought tears, she missed him hermione looked back down at her diary and contined to write.

_ron. i dont want to remeber him it makes me cry and miss him more, i want him back, but at the same time i dont, i cant let him think what he did was right but i can not live like this either. _

_its been at least 2 months since it happend. well i have to go. good bye_

_hermione jane granger_

hermione snapped the diary shut and closed her eyes.

_ron looked at his hands then into hermiones eyes she saw that he didnt mean it she was holding her cheek._

hermione got up and disapperated to rons house.

gabby was sitting on the chair in her little cloak, which looked adorable on her.

hermione advoided rons eyes, she could feel the tears coming but did what ever she could to stop them.

"hermione..." ron began his head down.

hermione waited a bit but nothing came.

gabby just realized that hermione was there and ran to her "MOMMY" hermione knelt down and let her run into her arms.

"I love u hermione..." the words made hermione jump she wasnt expecting them not at all.

"i thought i did too" she could no longer stop the tears and ran out of the house before ron could see her tears.


	3. The New Dark Lord

Ron sat next to Harry, his face buried into his hands

Ron sat next to Harry, his face buried into his hands.

"What am I suppose to do?"

Ron asked his voice quivering for a moment.

"Well…" Harry had not ever accepted what Ron did, but Harry knew that Ron would never do that to Hermione on purpose.

He must have lost control; Harry out of all people knew how it felt to loose control, and do something which he regretted later.

Harry looked for something to say but Ginny saved him by answering Ron's question.

"Tell her you will go to anger management but you don't want to loose her."

Ron looked at Ginny a little impatient.

"I don't have a anger problem Ginny it just happened I never meant to its like my body took over."

The thought was lost when an owl swooped through the window and dropped a news paper in Ginny's hands.

"No… not again, Harry…"

There was fear in Ginny's voice which made Harry not want to look at the paper, but he took it from Ginny and began to read

"A New Dark Lord" Harry wanted to stop no it wasn't true he had killed Voldemort in his 6th year at Hogwarts.

"Lusius Malfoy a former death eater who broke out of Azkaban last Friday; was confirmed to be the cause of the attack on the ministry of magic earlier today.

After the Minister was murdered he told the workers to bow to in his words

"The New Dark Lord."

Could this possibly be a hint that Lusius Malfoy is going to start where "He-Who-Must-Not-be-named" left off?"

Ginny had tears in her eyes. "I thought it was over" Ginny was scared, Harry was too but he could not show Ginny or Ron that he was.

"Ginny send owls to not only to the Order of the Phoenix but to Dumbledore's army as well"

Harry could not believe that they were going to go through this again.

**Well still no reviews but if you could would you please review and don't worry its about to get really good and I am trying for a longer chapter please be patient.**

**EmmaLilyPotter**


	4. The Kiddnapping

**Hahha finally I have finished this chapter and i am sure that there are a few mistakes that i missed i am sorry if i did.  
**** Just to let you all know before you read this chapter you should know that the memorys that the charecters have are from the books, the movies and made up memorys that fit in my book.  
****Also everytime a scene changes the location and time will be on the top for example like this...**

**_May 15th  
12:00_****_  
Hogwarts  
Great Hall_**

* * *

**_September _****_1st  
6:45  
Hogwarts Express  
Harry and Rons Train Compartment_**

_compartment door opens a bushy brown haired comes in  
__"have either of you seen a toad a boy named nevils lost his"  
__girl looks at ginger haired boy who has his wand out  
__"ohh...are you about to do magic...lets see then"  
__ginger haired boy clears his throat and starts waving his wand  
__"sunshine yellow bottom alloe turn this stupid fat rat yellow"  
__nothing happends...ginger boy turns to jet black haired boy and shrugs, brown haired girl looks at ginger boy and sits down across from black haired boy  
__"are you sure thats a real spell? well its not very good is it...i'ev tryed a few simple ones myself but they all worked for me..for example"  
__girl takes her wand out and points it at black haired boy and does a quick wave  
__"repairo"  
__a flash of light and the black haired boys glasses repair themself...she grins and puts her wand away and looks at the black haired boy  
__"jiminy cricket your harry potter, i'm hermione granger."  
__turns to ginger haired boy  
__"and you are?"  
__ginger hair boys looks at hermione, with his mouth full  
__"Ron...Ron Weasley"  
__Hermione looks at ron, looking abit discusted  
__"pleaser..."  
__hermione looks from ron to harry and back  
__"you two have best change into your robes i expect we will be arriving soon"  
__hermione gets up and is just about to leave when she turns and looks over her shoulder at ron  
__"you got dirt on your nose by the way."  
__hermione rubs the side of her nose  
__"just there"  
__Hermione leaves closing the door behind her_

* * *

**_June 17th  
5:20  
Hermione's House  
Kitchen & Gabbys Room_**

Hermione fell to her knees on the kitchen floor, the memory replaying in her head like a film on repeat.  
Sobbing Hermione got to her feet and rushed over to the desk to where her diary was.

_Dear diary,_

_The flash backs are appering in my head almost everytime i look at gabby god she looks so much like her father which does not help me much. _

Hermione closes her diary as an owl flew in dropping a letter on to her desk.  
"its from Ginny."  
she sayed to nobody.

CRACK

Hermione jumped to her feet and looked around had she been imagining it, no she couldnt that was definetly the sound of someone apprating, she didnt have time to think about it, because suddenly...

"MAMA MAMA"  
Gabby was screaming at the top of her lungs,  
Hermione ran to Gabbys room just in time to see...no no it couldnt be..  
"Malfoy?"  
The farmilar face of Draco Malfoy was standing in the center of Gabbys room he looked worse then hermione had ever seen him, and his hands where was covering Gabbys mouth.  
Gabby was crying and screaming, but her screams where muffled by dracos hand.

"NOOO GIVE ME GABBY! PLEASE SHE DIDNT DO ANYTHING HOW COULD YOU?"  
hermione screamed at Malfoy, she was fingering her wand which was in the back pocket of her jeans.  
The only thing that was holding hermione back from fighting him was the fact that he was holding gabby, if she were to miss Malfoy it could hit gabby instead, the last thing she wanted to do was to hurt Gabby.

"Calm down Hermione..."  
Draco said Calmly, these words took Hermione by suprise she couldnt ever remeber him ever calling her by her first name.  
"CALM DOWN HOW AM I SUPPOST TO CALM DOWN?"  
She snapped at him still fingering her wand.  
"I still have not forgot that you saved my life and for that i am gratefull."  
Was he being nice to her? no way...this was not the Malfoy that she remebered.  
"I have orders to take her but I will make sure she isnt hurt, I promise."  
"NOOOO..."  
Hermione plunged at him but it was too late.

CRACK

She looked up but noone was there Gabby was gone her little girl...her only daughter... the last happy memory with Ron...

Gone.

* * *

**_June 17th  
8:00  
#12 Grimald Place  
Living Room _**

Ron was Sitting on a Dirty puke colored couch biting his nails.  
Ginny and Harry where sitting next to him.  
Ron looked around at Nevil, Luna, Tonks, Teddy, Cho, Lily, Albus, James and Kingsley.  
Had it really been that long since they had all been together?  
Hermione and Gabby had not yet joined them.  
Everyone was getting paniced, Ron and Harry were the most worried of all of the group they kept exchanging glances.

Ron leaned over and wispered into harrys ear finally.  
"Maybe we should go see if she is ok?"  
Ron could tell that he had been thinking the same thing, because he looked at him and nodded immeadly.  
Ginny knew what they were talking about doing. She stood up when Ron and Harry did, she waited for harry to stop her because she knew he would, but she was not in the mood to be told that she could not come.  
So when Harry shook his head and said  
"Ginny i need you to stay here please!"  
Ginny was ready.  
She glared at him "We are talking about my sister-in-law and my neice i am coming! and dont you dare tell me what to do Harry James Potter."

Harry knew not to argue at this point, so he sighed and took her hand disapprating to Hermione's with Ron.

* * *

**_June 17th  
8:10  
Hermione's House  
Gabby's Room_**

Hermione was laying on the floor of Gabbys bedroom, where Gabby and Malfoy had disapprated screaming.  
"BRING HER BACK!"

Harry, Ron and Ginny ran into Gabbys room.  
Ginny put her hand over her mouth and began to cry.  
Ron went to her and got to his knees next to her.  
"hermione what happend wheres gabby?"  
Ron took her hand and tryed to get her to stand up.

Hermione gasped the feeling of his touch was too much, she snapped her her hand away.  
"GET OFF ME RONALD!"  
she didn't mean to yell it or say it so harshly, she bit the bottom of her lip.  
Ron stepped back quickly  
"I'm sorry hermione I..."  
Harry gave Ron a its-ok kind of look, and moved towards Hermione he sat down next to her.  
"Hermione, Whats happend?"  
Hermione looked at him and put her head against the wall tears streaming down her face.  
Ginny joined Harry next to Hermione.  
"Wheres Gabby?"

Hermione looked at Ron when she caught his eye she looked at Harry and Ginny.  
"MALFOY TOOK HER DRACO TOOK HER!"  
Ginny Gasped and shook her head fast, she turned to Harry but harry was looking at Ron.  
Rons head shot up at hermione's words, he could feel rage going through his body, Ron's hands were in fists.  
Harry saw that Rons ears were turning red.

Harry helped Hermione up and disapprated with her back to Grimald Place, Ginny Disapprated next.

Ron was the last to disapprated and he looked around before he did.  
"I'll get my family back I will."

And he Disapprated.

* * *

**ooooo... ron is mad... and i am sure that he is already forming a plan in his head whats going to happen next thats for me to know and you to find out please review**


	5. Chapter 5

HI EVERYBODY!!

i am going to start another story that will be from this story it will be hermione and rons journal but its going to be detailed its just that i like to write in 1st person.


End file.
